


Creating A Distraction

by STIKER123



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Costumes, Distractions, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STIKER123/pseuds/STIKER123
Summary: In order for Erza to steal an item for a client, Lucy needs to create a distraction. However, she will need some help in order to do so.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Reader, Lucy Heartfilia & Reader, Lucy Heartfilia/Erza Scarlet
Kudos: 11





	1. Creating A Distraction

The plan was in motion. The club was rowdy, men all gathered to drink and watch the exotic dancers with each of the men hoping the number on their ticket was called. Erza (who was donning a bunny girl waitress outfit to blend in) stood at the back of the drinking hall and watched the stage, waiting for Lucy to come out and divert all attention to herself so that she could sneak around back and procure the item that the job received requested to retrieve. It was just like a job they took up with Natsu and Gray one time but this time it was a little different.

Eventually, the curtain began to rise and out strolled Lucy, wearing a skimpy attire that consisted of a bikini top and a simple cloth that covered her ass and privates. She wore no panties beneath it so a slight breeze or a wandering hand could flip it up to expose her pussy to the crowd, but that was a part of the design and was what got the crowd of men with lecherous gazes going as they cheered for Lucy.

The busty Celestial Mage started to dance suggestively on the stage, twisting her body and sticking her hips, ass and chest out every so often to keep the lustful attention on herself as Erza made her way to the back room to collect the item she was tasked to retrieve, hoping the distraction would be enough. She didn't want to get caught and have to hurt someone.

Back on the stage, Lucy felt many hands flip the piece of cloth around her waist up, exposing herself numerous times to the lustful gazes in the room before a magically projected voice spoke above the hubbub and gained everyone's attention. Eyes quickly turned to the tickets which everyone present held in hands, waiting for the voice to call out the number of one of the many tickets.

What were the tickets to decide? One lucky patron would be able to climb on the stage and fuck Lucy however they wished and judging by the boners pretty much all the patrons had popped, everyone was eager. The tension was thick as was the lust filled atmosphere as there was a pause for dramatic effect, then the voice called out the number over the crowd.

"Number 69!" The voice boomed and Lucy saw one of the many patrons stand up, letting her finally see where you had hidden yourself among the crowd. "That's my number!" You announced with a convincing celebratory cheer which earned some pats in the back for you winning but also some groans and glares of resentment, you received more the latter than the former but that didn't matter. This was all going according to plan as you made your way to the stage and climbed on, giving Lucy a small nod and a wink before she got back into character as your arm went around her waist and you pulled her against your chest.

A gasp left the Celestial Mage as your hand ran over her body, groping her and feeling her up as everyone in the drinking hall watched with anticipation of how you would take your prize. Lucy was also eager, biting her lip in a sexy manner to play along with her role but also out of genuine eagerness at how you would take her. So you made the first move and forced your lips against hers, shoving your tongue into her mouth as she let out a whine.

Cheers erupted in the crowd as the men watched with perverted interest, your hands wandering over Lucy before cupping her ass as she ground against your crotch. Your tongues swirled together as she held onto you before you broke the kiss and "shoved" Lucy down to her knees, air quotes as she went down to her knees on her own accord but acted as if you were being rough with her.

You then reached and started to unfasten your pants, dropping them and exposing your thick cock to Lucy's sight and her eyes went wide from "shock" as if she hasn't seen it before during the multiple times you've fucked her to orgasmic bliss. No, the plan was going perfectly so far from your rigging of the perverted game of who got to fuck the dancer so that your number was called; this was all an act but that doesn't mean you and Lucy can't enjoy yourselves.

So Lucy acted as if she's never seen your dick before, or one so big for that matter as she stared in mock awe before feeling your hands on the back of her head as you shoved your cock into her mouth. This made Lucy's eyes widen in mock surprise as she pretended to not expect such an aggressive motion but moaned regardless just to sell the act that was so depraved and perverted to enjoy such a thing, an act so convincing that she received vulgar jeers from the men in the crowd but she didn't focus in them.

Lucy's chocolate brown eyes stared up into your eyes as you held her head before you drew your hips back and started thrusting into her mouth, her voice rumbling around your prick as she looked to the crowd. There was perverted, lustful and slightly bitter interest at the sight of you thrusting your cock into her mouth, all the men there wanting to be doing it but it was only for one "lucky" winner. Then Lucy looked back at you with a glint in her eyes that encouraged you to really go for it; "we need to buy Erza some time" her eyes told you and so you reared your hips and shoved them forward.

Lucy's eyes again widened at this as you began thrusting into her mouth with a vicious pace and she moaned around your cock as your fingers rubbed along her scalp in a way that she enjoyed. During your obvious relationship with the Celestial Mage, the two of you have had sex a lot and you often ran your hand through her hair just to enjoy the feel of the silky locks as well as because Lucy enjoys it. It was the most intimate gesture among this heated moment.

The attention was all on the show of you fucking Lucy's face, her hands reaching to grip your hips as she bobbed her head along your cock in conjunction to your thrusts which made her take your shaft deep into her throat as she stared up at you. More cheers of lewd and vulgar lines reached Lucy's ears before she was happily preoccupied as she looked up into your eyes which had an honest encouragement for her as you acted out on heated thralls, fucking your lover's mouth as she felt a heat start to burn between her legs from the depraved thrill of having a crowd as she had your dick in her throat.

Behind the scenes, Erza was looking for the item that the job tasked you all to retrieve. She received no hindrance during this as everyone was watching the show you and Lucy were putting on. "All according to plan" the redhead thought as she could hear the cheers even through the thick walls, there were so many horny men present and they were getting a treat. It got Erza curious on just how arousing the sight had to be but she focused on her search.

Back to the stage, your hips were pumping rapidly and aggressively against Lucy's mouth. She was holding onto you as she took your cock into her mouth, coating it in drool as it burbled and seeped down her chin as she moaned. She felt herself to be so turned on right now, a fire in her loins that she couldn't ignore so she reached a hand down between her legs, under the cloth and to her leaking pussy - she was so wet that her fingers were coated almost instantly in her aroused juices - was she enjoying the rush this much? Adrenalin was rushing through her as your cock pushed into her mouth more and more that she couldn't help the digit that invaded her dripping snatch.

This all added to the show for all the men in the audience as they watched the busty blonde finger herself while taking your cock down her throat. You were receiving so many jealous glares at this but you just kept looking into Lucy's eyes as she swirled her tongue around your prick, your balls slapping against her chin as she dug a finger into her cunt to try and satiate the heat just a little.

"Why am I getting so turned in by this? I know I enjoy the sex we have but its getting hard to focus on the job" Lucy thought to herself as she fingered herself faster, her digit drenched in her juices as it pumped into her and she moaned around your dick as she swirled her tongue around it. She knew just what to do to work you over thanks to the times she has performed oral sex on you (often with you eating her out in the process) before you start fucking her harder than you did the previous time.

That had to be why Lucy was fingering herself while also reaching her second hand to grope her chest as she felt your balls slap against her chin more and more as you fucked her mouth. From your point of view you had a very erotic sight to behold as Lucy just gazed up into your eyes, a misplaced loving look in her eyes as she stared up at you. It was so indecent and such a turn in the behold.

You just continued fucking her face for all you could while enjoying the warmth of her her mouth and the feeling of her tongue lavishing your prick as she took it deeper and deeper. It all felt so good and you lasted so long from the aggressive blowjob but still you were reaching an orgasm and grunted, this acting as a signal to Lucy so she could prepare herself but all she did was pump her finger faster and pull up her bikini top to grope her chest even more. She was moaning around you so much now that you couldn't help but shove your hips forward again so she took your cock deep into her throat again as you came.

Watching Lucy's eyes glaze over and cross a little as you shot your load down her gullet was such an indecent sight but it served its purpose as the sight of it all really got the crowd going, some of the men even begging to be let up to fuck Lucy as well but this was all for you. Good thing too as even if she agreed to make a public spectacle for the job, Lucy would never let anyone else fuck her.

When you finished cumming, you pulled Lucy's head back and she stared up at you with her tongue hanging out just to sell the depraved and needy persona she was keeping. She was still fingering herself as she was so close to climax but was halted at the last second as you pulled her to her shaky feet and spun her to grind against her ass, making her whine about being so close before feeling your hand slide between her legs as you whispered that you wanted to make her cum. This was quite enough so nobody but her heard, not that they would over the noise of the hall.

Lucy had to hold back a gentle smile at your words, knowing that you enjoyed getting her off yourself, while also moaning as your finger invaded her soaked folds and continued what you abruptly halted on. Your hand also pulled up the second cup of her bikini top to show off her bare tits, groping one as she did the other while she moaned from your aggressive fingering.

The Celestial Mage couldn't help but cum quickly after you started not only from being close in the first place but also because you knew how to use your hands on her body. Lucy did feel her cheeks burn red as her juices ran down her thighs in front of all these men but she relished the feeling of orgasm nevertheless before she gasped at your next actions as you suddenly bent her forward so her hands pressed to her thighs with her ass rubbing against your crotch - it was time for the main event and she bit her lip at the thought.

In the back room, Erza was still searching frantically for the item hidden somewhere. She was gritting her teeth in frustration at how long it was taking, it shouldn't be so hard to find damn it! "I don't know how much time I have left, I'm wasting the time they're buying me, how long can they keep it up?" Erza was panicking before hearing a squeal from the main showroom. She wondered if something was wrong but then went red in the cheeks as the squeal turned into loud moans; you and Lucy were just fine and Erza had plenty of time left.

The loud shriek that Lucy let out was from you driving your cock into her pussy, burying yourself balls deep as you gripped her hips firmly as she didn't fall forward. Her eyes went hazy again at the sudden penetration before she was moaning as you wasted no time in thrusting into her from behind, Lucy's hands flat against her thighs as she gasped and moaned from the intense thrusts all while feeling the hungry eyes of the horn dogs in the room staring at her.

Yet here she was - in spite of the lecherous gazes - enjoying your cock ravaging her as she was bent forward. Lucy felt herself gripping down on you as you lubricated prick pumped deep into her from the get go, how could she not be crying out with pleasure at the feeling she loves from the person she loves. You were so aggressive, knowing exactly where to strike as well as your fingers digging into her hips as you slammed deep into her cunt.

You were fuelled by as much lust as Lucy was, slamming your hips against her ass as you fucked her in front of all these men just to buy Erza some time. Her moans were turning you on so much and then the shouts from your audience to really fuck her combined with the pleading contractions of her vaginal walls were just egging you on more, making you go harder with your thrusts as Lucy's legs trembled and her hands balled into fists against her thighs. But you tugged her up against your chest so your hands could grope and fondle her tits.

In the hunched over position, Lucy's breasts were swinging like pendulums in a tantalising way for the crowd before her. She could see in their eyes that they wanted to touch and grope her, they wanted to be in your position buried balls deep into her gripping snatch and fucking her hard. But they couldn't and that was so frustrating for them as they had bulges in their pants from the erotic show before them, Lucy could feel all the sexual energy and it made her chew on her lip in a sexy way that almost acted as an unintentional taunt to all the men who wanted so badly to clamber onto the stage and take her in every way possible until their balls we empty.

But Lucy would only let you do that and she tilted her head back to gaze into your eyes, a loving gaze that was unfitting to the moment and which the audience saw as a depraved need for more as her mouth was wide open in moans. She was loving it, you were loving it, the men in the crowd were envious of it and Erza was being distracted by it also.

"Wow, they are really going at it" the redhead thought as her cheeks burned as vividly as her hair as the indecent shouts of pleasure from Lucy. The Celestial Mage was so loud that Erza could hear her over the crowd which was a ruckus that got through the already thick walls. "Just how good is it?" She thought to herself, biting her lip similarly to how Lucy was but tried to shake the thoughts as she was still no closer to finding the item she was looking for - come on, Erza, focus on the job.

Back on the stage, Lucy was still gazing into your eyes with a heated/needy passion before she felt your hand cup her cheek and she nearly smiled lovingly but felt your finger push into her mouth and she instinctively started to suck on it. Your second hand was squeezing her chest as you humped aggressively against her, slamming your cock deep into her pussy as she moaned around your finger, sucking on it and swirling her tongue just like when she was blowing you.

"Lucy" you groaned her name quietly and you barely heard your name muffled by her moans and your finger. Nobody heard you, not that they could as the noise was immense and they were too focused on the sight of you fucking Lucy to notice any genuine affection. Her chocolate brown eyes stared up into yours as she suckled on your finger before she felt you reach your second hand from her chest to scoop up one of her legs, this making Lucy's eyes widen as she felt you thrust even deeper than before.

"I can't help myself, I'm going to...!" Lucy's voice (she had pulled her mouth off your finger) was cut short by a shrill cry of pleasure as she had another orgasm triggered, making her entries body quake as you never ceased your intense thrusts. In fact, you started getting faster thanks to the second layer of lubrication even if her vaginal walls had clenched around you

More vulgar jeers were heard from the crowd but only by you as Lucy was still a little dazed from her orgasm as she leaned back against your chest while you still hammered away at her cunt. How long was Erza going to take? Lucy wasn't complaining as she was loving every single thrust that rattled her, she just wondered because she wouldn't mind if your crimson haired guild mate took a while longer. It wasn't like anyone was looking away a from the two of you, you were creating quite the erotic scene for your audience, distracting them for your ally.

Lucy was again looking into your eyes as you fucked her before you grabbed her chin and kissed her, tongue pushing into her mouth as she surrendered to it with a moan. Her tongue tangled with yours as you battled, you obviously having the upper hand, before parting back as her tongue hung from her mouth with her shaking breaths.

"How do you think Erza's search is going?" You quietly asked Lucy as she whined from your hammering thrusts before she felt you lean and scoop up her second leg. Her arms locked around your shoulders quickly as she was gritting her teeth from surprise, feeling you hold her up in the air in such a compromising way that the crowd had a clear view of where the two of you were connecting.

Lucy felt her cheeks burning bright red but she couldn't complain (not that she wanted to) as she was too lost to the pleasure. The way you held her legs up, parted further as her ass ground against your pelvis, she could feel you thrust deeper into her and it made her vision dim a little as she was chewing on her lip again. She couldn't help but whine at how good it felt, shame and dignity be damned at the indecent wails she was letting out. You had a smirk on your face at this, masking the fact you were glad that Lucy was enjoying it so much.

But then you leaned to her ear and whispered that you were about to cum and she looked back to you with hazy eyes that told you all you needed to know as you brought her her down onto you so roughly that it forced another orgasm from her as she felt herself flooded with a thick thick as her body rattled. Another wail left Lucy as she was creampied by her boyfriend right there on a stage in front of dozens of strangers, she should feel some embarrassment but all she could focus on was the warmth that was filling her. The most external thing she could register was the lewd calls for you to fill her up, not that you needed the encouragement from anyone else but Lucy as she gripped down on you so tight.

There was a dazed look on the Celestial Mage's face as she shuddered from the flood of semen before she found herself on her back with her head hanging over the edge of the stage to look at the crowd as you slammed back into her pussy before she could leak out too much. It wasn't over just yet, you still had to keep the distraction going for Erza but at this point all that was on your mind was fucking Lucy until you came again.

As for Erza, the room she was in was turned upside down at this point. Tables and chairs were flipped, draws were torn open (some were even smashed in frustration), it was clear that subtly was out and sneakily stealing the item was out the window. "Where is it?!" She groaned in frustration before turning around towards the door as she decided that maybe it wasn't in this room...and there it was, hanging on the back of the door was the item she was looking for. It was a necklace encrusted with gems which was an heirloom stolen from a family.

"Oh, there it is" Erza thought as she snatched down the item and hid it away before leaving the room. She made her way back to the drinking hall where she saw the madness that was unfolding, or more folding in Lucy's case as you had her legs over your shoulder and pressed down against her.

She looked dazed from the pleasure but still accepted the tongue dance that you initiated, it lacked precision and being very sloppy so there was no hint that there was affection behind it. The affection could only be seen in your eyes and nobody in the crowd could see your gazes, too focused on the sight of you slamming yourself into Lucy while she laid in such a position before you broke the kiss and knelt up to drive your cock deep into her cunt as she could only cry out in pleasure with her head hanging over the edge of the stage again.

Erza watched with tightly pursed lips as you hammered at Lucy's pussy, making her wail with euphoria as you fucked her harder and harder. Just from hearing the noises, Erza knew it was intense and grew aroused but actually watching the depraved scene in front of her made it so she cast aside any shame and tugged down her bunny suit to be below her chest and started to grope herself while also rubbing herself through her outfit.

But it wasn't enough, Erza was so tense after such a long search that she ripped a hole in her outfit and started fingering herself. There was something so deliciously indecent about masturbating to the scene of her two friends fucking like wild animals but Erza didn't care about depravity as she bit her lip to suppress her moans. You were being so rough with Lucy as she was twisting and writhing from the pleasure, her legs still over your shoulder before you let them down only for her to wrap them behind you.

Erza watched as Lucy dragged you deep into her cunt that from the wails of pleasure you may as well be hitting her cervix. "My goodness" the crimson haired beauty thought as her finger was pumping faster into her pussy, her breaths baited as she tried to suppress her moans but some still slipped out.

From where Lucy laid on the stage she could see Erza peeking around the corner, vision focused enough to see her friend masturbating to the sight and it got Lucy more excited (if that was even possible) and that was why she pulled you deeper into her, her senses were on fire at this point and the fact someone you knew was watching you fuck was something that got Lucy to cum again.

This was all but too much for you as well as you pried Lucy's legs from around you and gave one last deep thrust that completely shattered her senses as this was the most intense orgasm yet. Combined with you cumming inside her again made it so that Lucy drifted in and out of consciousness for a moment before barely regaining her senses and tugged you down so her arms wrapped around you with her legs forcing themselves around your waist.

"I-I think we are done here" she panted, chest heaving as you grunted. She could still feel you filling her with another thick load that was slipping past your cock and down her thighs, Lucy could barely feel her legs right now so asked you to carry her towards the room which was where she changed into her skimpy outfit.

To her request (and the disappointment of the crowd) you scooped Lucy up and carried her towards the back, passing the room that Erza totalled in her search with the redhead following behind only to find you and Lucy making out in her changing room with her sat on a desk. You had never pulled out of her and was still surprisingly hard so the second you had the chance you started thrusting again, making Lucy cling tight to you before she gasped for you to sit down.

Erza was just standing in the back as you sat down in a chair and Lucy struggled to dismount your lap so she knelt down on the floor and pulled her breasts to your cock as she sucked in the tip. She didn't seem to care that Erza was there (not that you did either) or the fact she was leaking the two thick loads you pumped into her, all Lucy focused on at the moment was cleaning your cock after the pleasure you made her feel while also giving a good titfuck at the same time.

The next load you shot was swallowed down by the Celestial Mage before she struggled to her feet so she could go have a quick wash and get changed. It was here that you realised you forgot your pants but thankfully Erza had slipped to the stage and retrieved them as the crowd complained among themselves that the show was over.

"So, did you find the item, Erza?" You asked as if she hadn't just seen you fucking Lucy and she responded by holding up the necklace, wearing a blush in her cheeks as you waited for Lucy to come back. Erza also took the time to change into her casual clothes via her Requip magic just as Lucy came back in her casual wear, greeting Erza just as her clothes were described before asking if you should make your way to the nearby inn to call it a night.

The way you and Lucy behaved so cavalierly was a surprise to Erza considering she had watched the two of you going at it in front of a crowd. Then again, you were members of Fairy Tail so madness wasn't exactly against the agenda.

Still, Erza did feel aroused from the sight, walking a little stiffly as you headed to the inn where you and Lucy cuddled up in the same bed like normal lovers. It would be difficult to explain with a straight face what had occurred that night but sometimes things are best left alone and not to be discussed.

All that mattered was the fact you and Lucy were successful in creating a distraction.


	2. For Private Use

Erza was still having trouble getting her head around it. Sure it was for the job with you and Lucy creating a distraction so she could find the stolen necklace for your client, a task which Erza ended up tearing the room up for so subtly was out, but when she made her way back to the debauched scene why did she herself start to watch? It was meant to be a simple job but it has gotten a lot more complicated. And why did Erza keep the damn bunny suit?!

"It is a cute outfit but for where it's been" she thought to herself as she stood in front of the mirror of the en suite adjoining the hotel room that the client had paid for as well as the initial reward for your efforts. That necklace may not have been worth too much in a monitory way (which made the initial theft pointless) but the sentiment of it being an old family heirloom made it priceless to the client and its return made them more than happy to compensate you, Lucy and Erza generously.

The carriage to return you to Magnolia wasn't for another day so the client paid for this room. You and Lucy had left the hotel for a walk around the area together which left Erza some time to herself and with all that was on her mind she made use of that time, looking at herself in the mirror as her hand wandered down between her legs and she started to rub.

Mental imagery of what she saw the other night ran through her head; the way you were ravaging Lucy so intensely as she laid on her back was a vivid image. Erza couldn't help but bite her lip as she pressed a hand against the mirror while she rubbed herself through the bunny suit, moaning softly as she attempted to get herself off to the lewd memory - as perverted as the fact may be- which made her legs quake before she was suddenly halted by the sound of Lucy's voice in the main room.

"It doesn't look like Erza is here, just wait here for a few minutes so I can just do something" the Celestial Mage said and curiosity piqued Erza's interests so she went to the door to the joining room and opened it a little to see Lucy getting changed...into that skimpy attire from the drinking hall job? Did she keep her outfit too?

Erza was shocked at this fact but then watched as Lucy called you into the room and you entered, shutting the door behind you before being stunned by the sight of Lucy in the outfit again. "I may or may not have kept the outfit, figured we could make use of it back home?" She said and you stared for a moment before finally replying, making Lucy giggle as you said you were so in love with her right now and she wrapped her arms around your neck and asked if it was possible for you to love her more than you already do.

"We could find out?" You played along before you met Lucy's lips with yours as your hands reached to her waist. The kiss grew heated quickly as you rubbed along her exposed skin as it wasn't like the outfit concealed very much in the first place. Lucy's pussy was on full display beneath a flimsy cloth after all.

You pulled your lover close, grinding yourself against her and it made Lucy moan into the kiss before you were interrupted by Erza unintentionally gasping at the sight of what was clearly going to escalate into heated sex. "My goodness!" She gasped, or more exclaimed really, and the door to the bathroom swung open to expose the peeping redhead, her face quickly matching her name as she claimed that it wasn't what it looked like.

"I wasn't intending to watch, I was just in here when you arrived and didn't have a way to get past without being seen!" Erza waved her arms about with exaggerated sweat drops flying around her head before the steam could literally be seen as she blushed so bright with burning cheeks. But you and Lucy didn't say anything for the moment, making the blushing redhead look to see you both staring at the fact she was in the bunny suit from the other night and there was no reasonable excuse for it on her behalf.

But then Lucy spoke with a smile and asked how Erza kept her outfit too, making the redhead look away with slight embarrassment as she replied that she just liked the outfit and it looked cute so she figured she would keep it. Lucy did say that the outfit suited Erza, it hugging her body in just the right places to accentuate her figure and she asked you what you thought of it to which you gave the same response as Lucy, Erza noting that the comment didn't seem to bother the Celestial Mage, probably due to the fact she was still moaning softly at how your hands hadn't stopped caressing her body.

"Well I'll be going, have fun you two!" Erza quickly said to try and excuse herself but was stopped by Lucy who made a proposition that halted her to the spot instantly. "Don't you want to join in? You did seem to enjoy watching the other night" she said in a way that wasn't teasing, heaven forbid that someone teased Erza, and it made the red haired woman look back to see the sincere look on her friend's face.

"I-I couldn't possibly intrude" she tried to respond by there was no denying that Erza was very flustered and there was a noticeable patch of arousal between her legs from when she was stimulating herself. Besides, it's not like she hasn't seen anything before, a whole drinking hall of horny men has seen you and Lucy fuck so why not let Erza join in if she was eager herself? Plus Lucy did see her watching with interest the other night as well as knowing another detail that was her waking up in the middle of the night of the job to find Erza slumped on the floor in the shower, masturbating to alleviate her sexual frustrations.

You had remained quiet during this, letting Lucy make the suggestion to Erza as an invitation and the red haired warrior questioned how you were quiet on this to which you replied that it was up to her if she wanted to join in as you and Lucy didn't seem to mind. It was safe to say that Erza was conflicted as there was the matter that (even with what you did for the job) the relationship was between you and Lucy. However, Erza was so sexually frustrated that she wouldn't mind taking up the offer.

"If you're certain that it's fine...I won't turn down the invitation" Erza eventually responded and Lucy pulled her over towards you and said for you to relax her a little. "He's great with his hands, just you see" the Celestial Mage said and Erza bit her lip before gasping as your hands ran down her waist, sending a rush of sensation throughout her body by the simple action before reaching up towards her chest.

Your hands hovered for a moment, a silent question for Erza's permission to do what you planned and she gave a nod before finding the part of her outfit that covered her breasts, but exposed a lot of cleavage, was tugged down to expose her firm tits. Never before has Erza felt her cheeks more redder than in this moment, usually being so composed and stoic but her own frustrations were getting the better of her and so she let you alleviate them as you cupped her breasts and started massaging them, kneading them and making her moan softly in response.

Lucy was right to say you were good with your hands as though you just started groping her, Erza was already enjoying the way you touched her. "Does it feel good, Erza?" Lucy asked your guild mate who could only respond with a moan as you squeezed her breasts before gasping as the Celestial Mage caught one of her nipples in her mouth and started to suck on it, making her whine a little as she was being double teamed and was losing the fight. She should have no problem with enduring the pleasure when it was from such simple actions but Erza was so pent up with frustration that she was hypersensitive.

"How often do you relax, Erza?" You asked and she admitted that it wasn't as much as she should, taking on the jobs she does should warrant long rests but she only takes brief ones before heading back out. In response to this you told her that you'd do your best to help her relax, Lucy assuring Erza that you'd definitely do that as you've certainly helped her relax often especially when it comes to dealing with Natsu and Happy.

This led to Lucy recounting the time that Natsu had somehow set her place on fire which meant she had to stay with you for the night, you fucked her for the whole night and made her forget why she was frustrated. No details were spared in what went down that night, Erza learning all the dirty details while feeling one of your hands slip down between her legs and rub her through her bunny suit - why did she choose not to wear any panties beneath it?

You could feel Erza's arousal through the bunny suit and she tried to make an excuse for it but no words left her. Lucy told her to just relax and let you make her feel good and Erza took a breath before gasping as you ripped a hole to expose her pussy, running a finger over her slit before inserting a digit into her as you were still groping her chest and all Erza could do in response was moan as she felt your finger rub against her vaginal walls and her head tilted back over your shoulder as she rolled her hips against your finger.

This was actually happening and Erza couldn't believe it; this wasn't what she expected at all when you accepted the job to retrieve the stolen necklace but her body didn't seem to mind how it was turning out as she felt herself getting more and more wetter between her legs as you started fingering her. Your hand dropped from her chest to be replaced by Lucy's who started groping Erza in your place but took the redhead by further surprise as she locked their lips together in a deep and quickly heated kiss, one that Erza even leaned into as she surrendered herself to your expertise.

Erza looked into Lucy's eyes as they were engaged in the heated make out session, moaning from both of your touches before she too got a little hands on as she reached to grope Lucy in return. Both women were moaning, one more so than the other, before parting the kiss as you were slowly backing up towards the bed where you laid down, Erza atop you and Lucy atop her, pinning the warrior between two bodies as she was subjected to multiple sources of pleasure.

"Definitely didn't expect the job to turn out like this" you mused and Lucy laughed while Erza could only moan as she was touched and groped before she gasped again as Lucy crawled down her body as you removed your finger from her only to then part her pussy lips with two fingers for Lucy to slide her tongue inside her. Pleasure rattled Erza's body as she felt the Celestial Mage start to eat her out but her moans were silenced as you turned her to kiss you, taking her by surprise but she didn't pull away. She could feel the feeling of your lips against hers as you went back to fondling her tits and having Lucy's tongue inside her just felt so good.

Lucy saw you turn Erza to kiss you but raised no fuss in the fact her boyfriend was kissing someone else in front of her, she did invite Erza to join after all and knew that she didn't have much romance in her life so you were just indulging the redhead for the time being and she definitely sunk into things faster than she expected.

After a moment of sharing the kiss with her, you slid yourself from underneath Erza and let her lay on the bed as you moved behind Lucy. Your lover knew exactly what you were doing as you stood her up (she remained bent forward as to keep licking inside Erza's pussy) and moved the cloth to expose her own arousal to you. She couldn't see anything behind her but heard the zip of your pants before feeling the slight prod of your tip to her entrance and Lucy hummed into Erza before a muffled shout rattled the redhead as you all but skewered Lucy with your cock, slamming deep into her from the get go as you gripped her hips and started pumping.

There was no pause, no hesitation, you just started fucking Lucy intently and she moaned into Erza, lifting her legs over her shoulders as she ate out her friend and guild mate who was also moaning from the sudden vibrations that ran through her body. How did it all end up like this? Nobody knew but there were no complaints as Erza was too lost in the moment, Lucy was muffled by Erza's pussy and you were happy to be hammering at your girlfriend's cunt. You were all eager for this to varying degrees so why would you complain?

"How did it lead to this?" Erza did wonder to herself as she bit her lip to suppress her moans from having her pussy eaten out by her friend - who was in the process of being fucked no mind - as she also found herself fondling her own breasts. This wasn't what Erza expected when accepting this job but it was feeling so good just from having Lucy's head between her legs, it got her wondering what you would be like when you actually penetrate her.

Erza looked to you, seeing you gripping Lucy firmly by the hips as yours humped against her ass. The rhythmic clapping of flesh as you pumped back and forth, the muffled moans from Lucy as she was clenching her pussy around your cock while you were grunting with effort in keeping up the pace. Erza watched it with a perverted interest and continued chewing on her lip as the realisation that she would soon be in the same position as her blonde haired friend ran through her mind, arousing her more and more which Lucy noticed due to the slickness of Erza's pussy but this didn't deter the Celestial Mage as she doubled down her efforts.

The room was already filled with loud moans with most of them being from the mighty Titania. It wasn't exactly a secret that she prioritised her work more than external endeavours such as romance but she did have her own kinky side, not mentioning the fact she has many erotic outfits such as the bunny suit she was currently donning, Erza also has a fondness for erotic literature which she borrows from Levy. Erza Scarlet, though inexperienced, was very well versed when it came to sex but the real thing is so much different than words on paper, something that Lucy knew very well.

As she was swirling her tongue inside Erza's clearly unsatisfied pussy, Lucy was on the receiving end of a brutal attack of pleasure. Your hips bucked wildly against hers, your fingers digging into her hips as she moaned so lewdly from the intense fuck. She was the daughter of the Heartfilia family, a family that was well known and yet she behaved so lewdly that if the media found out they would have a field day with the story.

That was always a thought that excited Lucy to a degree, maybe even more so than the fact you had just recently fucked her in front of a crowd of perverted men just to buy Erza time to retrieve a stolen item. But what really puts the cherry on top (even though you popped hers long ago) was the fact you did it, even if there was a near senseless lust to the way you have sex, there is a clear passion between you and Lucy which is demonstrated by you suddenly tugging her up to you to meet her lips in a deep and strangely passionate kiss. You held Lucy close with your hand pulling her outfit away to expose her breasts which you groped and she moaned into the lock as you were still pumping your hips.

Erza was watching this, staring almost transfixed at the way you groped Lucy while fucking her before you bent her forward again so she could resume orally pleasuring the bunny suit clad woman again. Erza and Lucy were both moaning again, of course one more so than the other, you thrusting deep into your lover who had stuck her tongue back into Erza and swirling it around.

The pace in which this was going on and started picking up more as well, Lucy delving her tongue deeper into Erza's snatch as you were ploughing her harder than before. It was reckless, it was without precision but damn it felt so good for all of you to the point you drove your cock deep into Lucy and started to shoot your load into her as she moaned loudly into Erza who had started trembling, the both of them climaxing as well in a perfect synchrony of orgasm that you needed a moment to recover from.

Far that moment passed you withdrew from Lucy so she could lay to the side of Erza who was a little breathless herself from her orgasm. But just because Lucy received her first creampie of the night didn't mean it was over, Erza had to have her turn and she looked between you and Lucy before finally looking directly at you and asking if you would proceed further with her.

You responded to her question by shifting between her legs, gripping her hips and prodded your cock to her entrance. There was a pause just for a last second back out if Erza changed her kind but the way she eyed your prick and bit her lip showed that she was wanting to keep going. Lucy also had an eager eye to it as she watched from the side as you started to penetrate Erza, reaching to fondle her chest as you slid yourself into her depths until you were fully embedded inside and she took a moment to catch her breath.

"You ok, Erza?" Lucy asked as the redhead stared up at the ceiling, feeling herself full from your cock but unable to keep her legs from closing around you as she pulled you down against her. She may not have much (or any for that matter) personal sexual experience but Erza was prepared to enjoy this to the fullest as she looked to you and gave you the green light to go and you gave the first of many deep thrusts into her gripping snatch which made her moan loudly only to be muffled by Lucy kissing her.

The moment grew heated quick as the two women started making out, you thrusting into Erza with a pace that was a little unfitting to her first sexual experience like this but she didn't mind as it did feel really good. Then there was the way your hand squeezed her breast as your hips pumped back and forth, focusing attention to different areas of her body as her senses were overwhelmed so quickly. This was the first time Erza was actually having sex and even if unorthodox it felt great, your cock filling her pussy nicely as she was fucked and groped while making out with Lucy.

Speaking of Lucy, she had a hand between her legs and was fingering herself as she had her lips locked to Erza's, her second hand groping the bunny suit clad woman's second breast just to overwhelm her just that little more as their tongues tangled together. Normally Erza was so composed and nobody would dare challenge her in any way but the erotic way that she was surrendering to the moment was not, just like the air around you as it all grew more heated with each second that went by and each thrust that you pushed into her gripping snatch while she kept her legs around you.

"How did it get like this?" Erza thought to herself with the few coherent words that she could think of before being pulled back into the moment as Lucy cupped her face and tangled their tongues even more before parting back. Staring upwards, it was at the face of someone who almost seemed innocent and yet there was so much lewdness to it. Lucy's eyes stared down into Erza's as the string of saliva connecting their tongues broke, asking how it felt to have you thrusting into her and Erza couldn't deny that it felt so good to finally let loose to a moment of madness such as this. Her words may have been a little incoherent due to her moans but it was understandable enough to encourage you more.

Hearing that she was enjoying it, you started to up your pace with the thrusts you pumped into Erza. Her vaginal walls gripping tight around you as her legs hooked behind your back, it felt so good for her and all she could do was moan so vulgarly to encourage you more as you fucked her harder and faster by the second.

"Don't stop!" She gasped out, as if you needed telling as you kept going with an intensity that was really making the mighty Titania succumb to her desires even more as she gripped your wrists as your fingers dug into her hips, her gaze taking on that fiery glare she usually does when making demands as she told you to keep going. That look in her eye, usually you'd quiver in fear at it but considering the circumstances it made you pin Erza's wrists to the side of her hair as you crashed your lips against hers to muffle the howls of delight as you drove your cock deep into her needy cunt and she crossed her legs tighter around you as she returned the kiss.

To the side of this, Lucy was definitely getting a good show of her boyfriend fucking one of her closest friends. That does sound bad out loud but in the moment it was really fucking hot, especially with how into it Erza was getting as she dug her nails into your back. You groaned at this but turned the tides on her again as you suddenly started to attack her neck and Erza's eyes glazed over a little as she found herself to be erogenous on her neck, making her twist and writhe beneath you while moaning louder.

It got to the point that Lucy had to muffle Erza again with her lips, not that either minded, as they engaged in another heated makeout session while Lucy fingered herself again. She kept the warm load of cum that you pumped into her buried in her creampied hole before an idea came to mind as a way to muffle Erza but also for Lucy to receive more pleasure.

You seemed to be working on the same wavelength as your girlfriend as you pried away from Erza's grip, kneeling up between her legs as you kept driving deep into her gripping snatch while Lucy swung a leg over her head and straddled Erza so that she could return the oral attention originally administered to her by the busty, blonde Celestial Mage. It was a fair deal really, Erza was on the receiving end of an amazing fuck and Lucy did eat her out before, plus Lucy was literally letting Erza be fucked by her boyfriend so it was only fair.

And so the tandem of you fucking Erza while she ate out Lucy began. Your grip on the redhead's body got more firmer by the second, making her squirm with a strange delight as you rammed deep into her needy cunt while she lapped at Lucy's. During this you had leaned forward and met the Celestial Mage in a heated kiss, her arm snaking over your shoulder as she tangled your tongues together. It was messy, it was heated, it was carnal and the three of you were absolutely enthralled in it.

Your hands let go of Erza's waist to lift her legs up over your shoulder, parting them more as you drove your cock balls deep into her and it resulted in such a delighted pleasure that if she wasn't busy pleasuring Lucy between them, her moans would be filling the room. Never has Erza Scarlet felt such pleasure before and she realised just how much she has been missing out. Sure she does pride herself on the reputation she has built up during her time at Fairy Tail but everyone needs that bit of pleasure in their lives, everyone needs that relief after a long and ruinous day. For Erza, for right now, you (and to a degree, Lucy) were that relief and she welcomed it all the more you hit that sweet spot.

"W-wow Erza, y-you're really....getting into it" Lucy shuddered as she felt the warrior's tongue swirling inside her, cleaning out the creampie that she had so desperately tried keeping inside through vigorous masturbation while you were fucking Erza before. The bunny suit clad Erza was enthralled in it all and she wanted to let out every bit of frustration that she has neglected to tend to, she wanted to enjoy this time to the fullest and she was doing great at it.

"Mmmm, cumming" Erza's muffled voice was heard, you understood her clearly from the clenching of her pussy around your cock and it was good timing as you were ready to blow a load inside her which was something she eagerly awaited. But nay was she prepared for the heat of your cum pumping into her pussy, making Erza howl into Lucy's cunt which made the Celestial Mage clench her thighs as she came as well. Again the three of you reached climax together still that didn't mean it was over.

It happened so quickly that Erza hadn't yet recovered from the blissful sensation of orgasm as she found herself on her hands and knees, you behind her and penetrating her again. "Do it" was all she could muster in coherent words before you started reaming her pussy again, slamming your cock deep into her as she surrendered completely.

Should Erza maybe feel shame for behaving so indecently? Maybe. Did she? Hell fucking no! She was loving every second of it, depravity and all as you hunched over her and caught one of her breasts, it swinging like a pendulum beneath you intense thrusts. Your voice ticked her ear as you grunted that you never expected her to behave so indecently when she was the very bastion of dignity; "and yet you're behaving so vulgarly, got to say I like it" you teased, knowing you would never get away with it otherwise. Really, all Erza could do in response to the comment was look breathless back at you, mouth agape and disheveled before howling as you drove your cock deeper, capturing her lips and locking in oral battle with her.

"I-I can barely focus" Erza thought to herself, the only thing she could understand being the heated atmosphere of this romp. She could feel your cock stretching her out the deeper the went, reaming her pussy more and more all while Lucy was sat just in front of her fingering herself to the erotic sight. It was so intense for Erza that her arms crumbled beneath her weight, making her lay prone with your hands pushing against the mattress next to her head as you slammed your hips against her body.

The slapping of flesh continued to fill the room but alongside Erza's moans as she was drooling a little, her composure shattered from the way you were fucking her while you grunted with effort.

"I-it's so intense!" Erza whined, her voice raising a couple octaves forms the usual storm tone she has, it was actually kinda cute and you told her that. "Don't mock me, I-I-i can't help myself" she gasped before coming face to face with Lucy again who had her legs parted still with a finger buried in her cunt but was laying upside down to Erza's perspective. "It feels good doesn't it?" The Celestial Mage asked the disheveled warrior, Erza gasping and whining as she suddenly came but still you kept thrusting.

Lucy was eagerly masturbating to the sight of Erza's ahegao, the erotic expression being out of place on the face of Erza (Titania) Scarlet but that was what made it hotter as Lucy pulled her down into a heated kiss that the redhead could only lean into while she was getting fucked. And then she felt it; a heat flooded Erza's pussy as you grunted, leaning into her shoulder and biting down a little though not too much as you came. You came inside her, filled her with a thick creampie and yet it did nothing to extinguish the fire that ignited within her.

Erza needed more; she was still tense and sexually frustrated. She voiced this fact and it made you and Lucy look to each other, a silent agreement for you to "help relieve" Erza of her stresses. And thus continued the long and heated romp between the three of you, many positions and orgasms passing by: doggystyle, missionary, even with you holding Erza in the air with her legs parted as Lucy was on her knees licking her guild mates pussy as you were fucking it.

It went on for who knows how long? It only ended when the three of you passed out in a mess of sweat and cum that the cleaners would have a hard time getting rid of but that wasn't your concern right now. Eventually the three of you did wake up, Lucy and Erza's hair being in messy states of dishevelment with their outfits out of place or more torn in Erza's case.

It had been heated, it had been depraved, it had been down right carnal but damn it if it wasn't satisfying as hell as Lucy hugged you from the side while Erza was still collapsed on top of you from the literal, wild ride she had before passing out.

"You do this regularly?" She asked still breathless from what happened, Lucy laughing and saying that it's usually longer but considering the fact it was a threesome this time, more energy was used up. "Feel free to join us again sometime, Erza, you have a lot of outfits don't you?" Lucy asked and the mighty Titania, now a satisfied mess, quickly claimed that she wasn't into role play. She said that but the way she spoke and blushed proved otherwise, the fact she was chewing her lip at the possible scenarios going through her head also gave away the truth.

"W-what do you say, Y/n? We need your input as well" Erza quickly changed the subject but you just simply smiled and told her not to be too crazy with the scenarios, Erza blushing as red as her hair which honestly was cute. She couldn't look at you for the moment, the strange feeling of embarrassment being too much so she looked away before slowly smiling.

To think all this started just because of a job to retrieve a stolen item, Erza and Lucy keeping the outfits from the job. Like both of them said, Erza had plenty more outfits for different scenarios.

Of course they were for private use.


End file.
